kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Rick O'Connell (KH: AoKC)
Rick O'Connell is the protagonist adventurer from the movie, The Mummy. He is an ally to Krystal. Story Role We first meet Rick O'Connell in a Cairo jail. He had been imprisoned for leaving his post and is sentenced to death. After Evy made a deal in order to get Rick free, Krystal told Warden Gad Hassan to give Rick O'Connell a good cleanup before the search for Hamunaptra, City of the Dead. The next day, Rick tells Krystal and Evy about how he was sent to prison before they board the boat with Americans. That night, while Jonathan gambles with the Americans, David Daniels bids Rick and Krystal 500 dollars he and his friends reach Hamunaptra first and the duo accept. Suddenly, Rick notices someone leading the Americans, a former of Rick's named Beni Gabor. The Hungarian left Rick to die during a fight with the Tuareg tribe. After discussions, Beni is thrown overboard, while Krystal goes back to her cabin. After her bath, she goes for a bear, noticing wet footprints that are not hers. She realized Evy was to soon be in danger! She and Rick save her from a hook-handed Medjai and then fight the way off the boat. The next day, a camel heard is purchased for the team. The team races through the desert, fighting past Tuaregs, and other desert rogues. They also see previous seekers of Hamunaptra who were dead. After rendezvousing with the Americans, a race began for Hamunaptra. The dig then began for the Book of Amun-Ra. The groups search separately, under and near the Anubis statue. After discovering a sarcophagus, Warden Hassan is killed by a scarab. The Medjai then began their attack again, as they kill diggers involved. After a duel with Ardeth Bey, the Medjai leader warns the group of the dangers the former high priest Imhotep might pose. The next day, the Book of the Dead and Imhotep's corpse are discovered. As Evy reads the inscriptions on the Book of the Dead after opening it with a special key, Imhotep sprang to life and began the plagues of Egypt. After a first meeting with the living Imhotep in the catacombs, the heroes retreat topside and are nearly killed by Ardeth's men. As Rick claims he got Imhotep, Krystal reminds him and Ardeth there is something wrong that Rick doesn't know about, the Hom-Dai curse. In Cairo, the plagues began and the Americans are killed, even the English Egyptologist, Dr. Allen Chamberlain. With Imhotep regenerated, he captures Evy and orders his mind controlled slaves and heartless (lent to him by Maleficent) to kill the heroes. The heroes escaped while Dr. Terrence Bey's life is taken. The very morning, the team meet Winston Havelock and get a plane ride form him to get to Hamunaptra. Imhotep uses a sand storm with his image to destroy the plane. The heroes are lucky, but Winston is not. Krystal overheard that Imhotep would revive his priests and use Evy as a sacrifice to resurrect Anck-Su-Namun, his dead lover. After acquiring the Book of Amun-Ra, Rick, Jonathan, Krystal and her team race to save Evy before the resurrection of Anck-Su-Namun is completed. After freeing Evy, Jonathan and Krystal accidentally summon an Egyptian soldier group read on the book. Eventually, they get the soldiers under their control and Krystal has the mummy soldiers kill Anck-Su-Namun. Krystal and Rick battle Imhotep while Evy races to find the incantation that will kill Imhotep. After the incantation is read, Imhotep is rendered mortal and Krystal and Rick finish the priest with thrusts from different weapons (Rick's sword taken from a statue and Krystal's staff). After releasing their weapons, Krystal tells Imhotep "May you rest forever in the depths of damnation." in Egyptian while Imhotep reminds the heroes "Death is only the beginning." in Egyptian as he dies. Suddenly Hamunaptra begins to collapse due to Beni's greed for treasure. The heroes leave Beni to die and escape. Ardeth appears suddenly on a camel outside the ruined Hamunaptra and thanks the heroes for stopping Imhotep. Krystal waves goodbye telling the warrior "May Allah guide you, until I see you again." in Egyptian. When Krystal meets Rick again in London, he is now married to Evy and has a son named Alex O'Connell. While the two are giving a toast to the recently collected Bracelet of Anubis, the young boy puts it on his wrist. They did not realize that Baltus Hafez and his cult worshipping Imhotep had arrived at their home for the Bracelet. Despite killing some of Hafez's men, Evy is kidnapped. Ardeth Bey warns them that wherever Hafez is, the wife will surely be and that Imhotep has been dug out of his grave for one purpose: to kill the Scorpion King. While Minnie, Daisy and Cookie Monster run for the police, Rick, Jonathan, Ardeth, Alex and Krystal head for the museum discussing the Scorpion King and his army. After arriving, Rick and his companions save Evy from ebing sacrificed to Imhotep. Seeing no police from Minnie, Rick's car key broken, they all have to use a double decker bus thanks to Jonathan to escape Imhotep's mummy servants. Just before the vixen can discuss how the group can make for Egypt and Ahm Shere to stop the Scorpion King, Alex is kidnapped by Lock-Nah who followed them. Rick and Krystal try to save Alex but fail to catch the cultist's car, and Krystal's pistol shots all miss. Minnie realizes the cult needs the boy for he is wearing the bracelet. In Cairo, they enlist the help of Izzy Buttons who went on a deal gone wrong with O'Connell. Quotes *Just something for emergencies! (using the Dynamite attack) *Time to go! (realizing Hamunaptra is about to sink into the Earth) *Oh I hate mummies... Category:Heroes Category:Non-Disney Allies Category:Non-Disney Heroes Category:Ally Category:Party Members Category:Kingdom Hearts: Adventures of Krystal Characters